Conventional positive-working photosensitive polybenzoxazole compositions contain an alkaline soluble PBO precursor and a diazoquinone photoactive compound as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,685. The diazoquinone compound inhibits the solubility of the PBO precursor in an aqueous base. However, after exposure to light, the diazoquinone compound undergoes photolysis and converts to indene carboxylic acid which promotes the solubility of the PBO precursor in the aqueous base.